Why Kairi hates weddings
by CrazyPretz
Summary: AU There are few things Kairi hates in this world. And Kairi hates weddings. Even if its her own; no, because it's her own. KairiNamine  and slight AxelRoxas SoraRiku


**Hello! I don't really even know **_**why, **_**but I seem to like odd couples, that no one ever really thinks about. And im not sure how popular this pairing is, since I've never looked it up. (and if it's not clear, Kairi and Namine are marrying **_**each other. **_**It's not a double wedding.) I wrote this at one in the morning to the song ****Dance, Dance****. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH, or whatever else is mentioned. If I did, it would be rated 'T' and have an awful lot of yaoi in it (and yuri too!), and no one would die. Lol.**

Kairi _hated_ weddings. Even if it was her own. No, she hated it_ because_ it was her own. She didn't mind going to her friend's weddings, like when she had attended Wakka and Lulu's last spring. No, that was perfectly fine with her. It was just _her_ wedding that she hated. To be precise, her and _Namine's _wedding.

She smiled at the thought. She loved her fiancé, more than anyone else. And that's why they were getting married, right? She didn't mind the flowers or the food, she loved whatever Namine picked- simple and white. No, that wasn't what was bothering her. It was the other bride herself. Namine had been stressing out all week because of the wedding. A planner had dropped out a _week_ before their big day. Causing all the plans to go in disarray. Being the amazing girl she was, she fixed _everything_. Even down to the last flower. And Kairi was starting to think the stress was getting to her.

She wasn't feeling well when she had left to go stay at Yuffie's the night before. The couple had decided to stick with the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding, and since they were both brides today, they couldn't see each other till they walked down the isle, hand in hand. Yuffie had texted her earlier, saying she was fine, but Yuffie had also called having a broken wrist fine, so her nerves weren't settled. Damn ninja.

"Wow. You look amazing Kairi!"

"Thanks, Sora." She smiled as her two best friends came in the dressing room. They were both dressed in _white _tuxedos, to go along with the rest of the white wedding. While she was in a traditional wedding dress, with spaghetti straps, a form-fitting bodice, and a skirt that puffed out at her waist and hit the ground trailing slightly behind her.

Sora and Riku were holding hands. They had been together longer than Namine and herself, but as boys, they were holding out on a wedding longer. Her thoughts trailed back to when she had met her lovely bride for the first time, shortly after she had moved to Radiant Garden*.

_-5 years before-_

_Riku looked at his watch and tapped his foot on the cobblestones impatiently. They'd been waiting nearly half an hour to meet up with Sora's cousins, who hadn't shown up yet._

"_Im _sure_ they'll be here soon!" Sora had said, trying to calm down his annoyed boyfriend. Kairi had giggled at them. They looked so good together. They had once thought themselves in love with her, before realizing that they actually loved each other. But she had known. She had always known. That's what being the best female friend was for._

_They had just moved into their two-bedroom apartment near their new college, Hollow Bastion University, in Radiant Garden. Radiant Garden was what the town was originally called, back before the Great Heartless War several hundred years before. It was destroyed on a raid, coming to the name, Hollow Bastion. But about five years ago, the committee in charge of the towns beautification, made up of a bunch of rather strange women, decided to make the town to it's former glory. Thus, the re-opening of Radiant Gardens. The University name stuck, though._

_Roxas Strife, Sora's cousin, had moved to Radiant Garden two years before, with his older, if only by a year, sister, Namine, from Twilight Town. And was coming to meet the three, after a few years of separation. Riku and Kairi had only met Roxas once, when he came down to visit on Destiny Islands, when they were eleven. _

"_Hey! Sorry we're late!" A far-off voice called. A blonde haired boy and girl were in the distance, waving and walking towards them._

"_Roxas! Namine!" Sora yelled. As they got closer, Sora ran up and hugged his male cousin, and then proceeded to do the same to his female cousin. He stepped back to introduce (or in Roxas' case, to jog memories) his friends to them._

"_This is Riku, my best friend and boyfriend," He pointed to the silver-haired man who was now observing his boyfriend's relatives. He thought they indeed did look alike. "And this," He pulled Kairi in front of him. "Is my _other_ best friend, Kairi!" _

"_Nice to see ya again, Roxas." She smiled at him and then looked at Namine. "Nice to meet you." The red-head smiled and hugged her._

"_You too." They replied, not knowing the great parts they would play to each other later in their lives._

"So, where's Roxas?" She asked to her two friends, one of which was tearing apart a pure white flower at the moment. Riku, the flower dissector, shrugged.

"I think he and Axel are with his sister at the moment." Axel was Kairi's stepbrother, and Roxas' boyfriend. He had moved back to Radiant Garden, as it was where he was originally from before his dad had whisked her mother off her feet and married him, after he finished college and got a job here.

"Oh, okay. Can you go see your cousin, and tell my good-for-nothing brothers to get their arses in here before the ceremony starts?" She was fiddling with the mascara tube, which Aerith had applied earlier with the not-so-helpful Selphie.

Sora nodded and took Riku's hand and lead him out of the room, shutting the door with a small _click._

Kairi ran her hands across the tabletop in front of her. She was sitting in one of the bride's dressing rooms. It was expansive for such a simple reason, but it was rather nice, Kairi thought. There were several long mirrors in the back of the room, so the bride could see the dress and her full body. The white, as it was _the_ wedding color, tables had pots or vases of flowers, all seeming to be real, as Riku had found out.

Her thoughts once again lingered on the past, on the time she had figured out that she was in love. Gender hadn't really been a problem, seeing most of her friends were gay, but it had been the person she was in love with….

_-4 years before-_

_Kairi yawned and stretched her arms above her, blinking awake. It had been a year since they had come from their islands to the weird town. They had met strange people, like the eccentric Yuffie, who insisted she was a ninja, and they had their fair share of college life. Even if they did have different majors._

_Riku was in science and engineering, Sora in music, and Kairi in art. She wasn't very close to Namine, despite the two having similar majors. They were in two separate years, and Namine was in for drawing and painting, while Kairi was for photography. They did sometimes pass in the hallways or going to lunch, not saying more than a 'hello' occasionally._

_Kairi checked her watch. Noon. 'Perfect! I'll have just enough time to eat then get to my next class.' She thought to herself. She pulled herself up off the grass where she had been napping, when a blonde came into her view. She waved._

"_Hey Namine!" The re-head called to her friend. The girl smiled and walked over towards her._

"_Hello, what's up?" She asked the girl._

"_Noth-" She didn't finish the sentence before she was interrupted by an annoying prescience._

"_Kairi! You. Me. Dinner. Tonight. I'll pick you up at seven." A classmate of Kairi's had a crush on her, so he proceeded to ask her out every. Single. Time. He saw her. She constantly refused, but he just didn't take the hint she wasn't interested in him._

"_No! I don't want to go out with you! Honestly!" She huffed._

"_Why not? Im attractive, right? So why do you always refuse?" He whined._

"_Because, im, uh, imalesbian!" She said in a rushed voice._

"_What?"_

"_Im an, uh, a lesbian?" She winced. She wasn't actually, but if it got him off her back, it was fine, right?_

"_Prove it." He crossed his arms over his chest. She silently apologized to the girl standing beside her before she leaned in and kissed her. Namine was shocked for a moment, but then she understood and kissed her back. The male was cross that his new crush wasn't into guys, but rather the opposite, and he walked away angrily. _

_They pulled apart and Kairi apologized to the girl, explaining that she wasn't a lesbian or interested in her in that way and she needed that guy to leave. She nodded and understood. They decided to have lunch together after all, and over the course of the meal, Kairi came to realize, that while she may not be a lesbian, but infact Bi, and enjoyed the kiss. _

_Over the next half a year, the two girls became good friends. Meeting for lunch nearly everyday, whether at the tables like most students, or in a grassy area so Namine could sketch. Hanging out at the mall, eating lunch, or simply talking for hours, Kairi realized she had fallen in love with her best friend's cousin. And was scared to death of it. _

_Until the day she decided to tell the other girl, just to get it over with. She didn't think the blonde would like her the same way, seeing as she never said anything about the kiss or each others sexual orientation. _

_They were sitting in the shade of a tree outside their next class's building, they had just finished lunch and Namine was sketching on her notepad._

"_Uhm, Namine…"_

"_Hmm?" She didn't look up from what she was doing, except for a quick glace at what she was drawing._

"_Can you look up for a sec?" She did, and Kairi leaned in and kissed her. A kiss of love, and not to get someone out of trouble. It took her a second to realize the object of her affection was kissing her back. They broke it apart and Kairi blushed._

"_I, I love you, Namine." The blonde smiled._

"_I love you too, Kairi." Her eyes widened momentarily._

"_But- I thought-" _

"_You didn't realize it? I've liked you nearly forever. I swear, you can be as dense as Sora sometimes!" They laughed at that, together. Lovers._

There was a knock on the door before two men walked into the first dressing room.

"Hi, little sister!" Roxas said. "You look gorgeous!"

"Hey, stop trying to steal my sister away from me!" Axel laughed and elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs.

"Well, _technically_ she's my relative any way you look at it. She's like Sora's sister, and im his cousin. She's _your_ sister, and im dating you. And now she's marring my sister." Axel put on a face of mock horror.

"Incest!" He shrieked, earning him a laugh from his sister and lover.

"So, are you ready?"

"I think so. How is Namine? Is she all right? I don't think I trust the ninja on this one." She asked anxiously. Her bothers nodded, and told her she was fine and looking beautiful as all ways. She looked down at her right ring finger and fingered the ring there. She smiled, it was her engagement ring.

-_1 year before-_

_Kairi found her longtime girlfriend, Namine, sitting on the terrace of their apartment. They had moved in together a year and a half before, out of their previous homes, and they found they rather liked it. She was sketching something, like all ways, and Kairi slid the glass door open._

_She looked over the balcony, and then at her lover. The read-head walked over to the blonde and sat on her lap. She didn't mind, it didn't bother her very much, she could continue sketching. Kairi was playing with silky blonde hair when she was asked something unexpected._

"_Would you like to marry me, Kairi?" She did a double-take of her girlfriend- no, fiancé's words._

"_Ye-yeah!" She hugged her fiancé, who slipped something small and silver into her hand. The ring. It was a simple platinum band, with five yellow, oval diamonds, pointing in a star shape._

"_A Paopu?" She asked. The blonde nodded. _

"_Sora told me about it, and how they tried to share one with you, when you were fourteen." She giggled and showed Kairi her finger, an identical one was found there._

The ceremony was just a blur in Kairi's head. She remembered her brother placing his hands over her eyes and leading her to the doors, where she saw her bride being led by her brother as well. She wore a beautiful, _white_ dress, that didn't have sleeves, and that hugged her waist, and had a large amount of fabric for the skirt.

The music started and the brides mates, Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, and Selphie walked down the isle with Riku, Axel, Sora and Roxas in tow. Kairi looked up when she felt a warm hand take hers. Stunning eyes locked in hers.

"I love you."

They walked down the isle. Zexion's camera flashed, and Demyx played his sitar, and the couple said their vows as Diz told them. 'It was a beautiful ceremony' people would say, but Kairi wouldn't remember it, she was too focused on the one person who mattered at all that day. Namine.

_Fin._

**Oh god. I cant believe I actually did this. Briana will be so proud! X3 lol.**

**So, how did you like this? I think it's the best thing I've ever written, but that's no much, so that doesn't count. Please Review! - with love, Crazy Pretz 3**


End file.
